Sexy Taimanin Family of Three
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-Op Yuri Threesome Lemon with YuriChan220: A trip to the beach is never as innocent as it sounds, especially not when the beach goers are as beautiful and loving and sexy as Asagi, Asuka and Sakura. Oh what misadventures await them? Read and find out! Read, Enjoy and Review!


**Sexy Taimanin Family of Three**

**By Major Mike Powell III and YuriChan220**

It's night-time.

Asagi Igawa is in her lovely pink night gown after a nice, long bath. She looks around in her room until something catches her eye. She walks over to a picture frame of her, Sakura and Asuka, who has lived with the two sisters for quite a while. She smiles warmly, tracing her fingers along the picture.

She knows she's kept two other precious things underneath the frame. She slides two smaller photos...of her one and only deceased fiance, Kyousuke and the man who she raised like a son, Kousuke.

After the battle, after Asuka rescued all of the Taimanins, Kousuke didn't make it. Thanks to Oboro, his life had been shortened and thus, the Taimanins sadly let him go. With nowhere else to go, Asuka decided to stay with Asagi and Sakura for the rest of her life and the Igawa sisters accepted.

Since that day, Asagi cannot forget the two men she cared for the most. She clutches the picture to her chest, closing her eyes with a sad expression. She will never forget them as long as she lives.

There is some knocking on the door and Asagi wipes a stray tear off her face. "Come in," she says.

Her little sister Sakura opens it, wearing a white, short nightgown and she sees that her older sister is deep in thought. "Still thinking about them, huh?"

"Yes..." Asagi whispers.

Sakura leans against the door. "You know, you and Asuka-chan have been going at it for so long...I mean, doing naughty things. Is that a way to hide your true feelings?"

"In a way..." Asagi replies. "I'm sorry. I know I've been ignoring you, Sakura. I'm just trying to forget that day, but, I can't..." She turns away towards her bed.

Sakura walks toward her older sister and puts a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "Onee-chan, look. Maybe you need some cheering up. Ever since Asuka-chan came to live with us, it's been much more lively. I mean, look how happy she is."

Asagi nods with a small smile. "Yes...I agree with that. Asuka has been...happier living with us."

"Then it's settled~" Sakura says. "The three of us can go out somewhere nice~!"

"Huh? What about Murasaki?"

"Nah, she has plans with Ingrid-sama. Mu-chan does admire you, but...Ingrid-sama always comes first."

"I see." Asagi turns to her little sister. "And where exactly are we going?"

"You'll find out in a few days~" Sakura winks at her. "Right now, I have my own business to attend to." She turns and walks away with a fist pumped in the air. "It's going to be GLORIOUS, Onee-chan! Welp, see ya in the morning~!" With that, she shuts the door with Asagi waving and dead panning at the same time.

"You sure like to be mischievous, huh, Sakura...?"

Asagi sits there on the side of her bed (her two-sizes too large bed, to be frank) and rests her chin on the palm of her hand propped on her knee. "

That girl...she's up to something, isn't she?" The Igawa elder sighs softly to herself, shakes her head in dismay yet she can't help but smile as she lies down in her bed and snuggles under the very light covers, since it is summer time.

"Sakura...you're always taking us all on adventures...but that's Ok...it's fun, and...it'll be even better with Asuka, for sure..." She utters as sleeps begins to claim her. Her emerald eyes remain open long enough to give one last glance for the night at the picture of the only two men that meant more to her than anyone else.

"Good night...Kyousuke...Kousuke...watch over me, Sakura and Asuka...Ok?" A lone tear rebels against her as she closes her eyes and falls fast asleep.

Throughout the week, the summer heat rises, and the three-woman Taimanin "family" find themselves without much to do. Well, at least Sakura does. The girl goes back and forth their home and out into town, never telling her big sister or their housemate where she goes. There's even a couple of packages coming in the mail for Sakura, with the ginger always coming in at the last second to take the packages from the delivery boy each time before either Asuka or Asagi even sign the delivery papers.

"Sakura-san is working on something, isn't she, Asagi-san?" Asuka wonders aloud as she and her mentor look at the girl in question scurry back into the depths of her room, the door firmly locking afterwards.

"I...sometimes want to know, others...not so much. The mad scientist-like cackling I hear coming from her room...sometimes scares me right off..." Asagi sweatdrops.

"Well, she will tell us when she's ready to share...I just hope it doesn't explode in our faces." Asagi gently pats her most darling star pupil on the head, gently caressing the silky, soft-brown tresses that reach the back of Asuka's natural thighs. The Taimanin bionic volunteer chuckles and smiles sweetly at her mentor.

"Don't worry, Asagi-san! I'll protect you from whatever backfires on Sakura-san!" She proclaims, fists pumped, glowing with pride and affection.

The brunette's smile warms Asagi's heart.

"Thank you, Asuka. Anyway...I'd sure love to get at least an orc hunting assignment...I'm going crazy from the heat and inactivity. C'mon, Asuka. Let's go out for a jog and ice-cream?" Asagi says, extending her hand to Asuka, palm up in invitation.

"Oooh Asagi-san! I'd love to, for sure! Nothing gets the blood pumping like a good jog! I think I've gained weight, too! I have to burn it all right off! Let's go, let's go...get changed~! I have to see you wearing spats, oh my goodness!" Asuka eagerly accepts and takes her mentor's hand in both of hers, soft skin meeting cool bionics of hot-pink and purple in the form of the brunette's palms and fingers.

"E-Eh? S-Spats? Asuka...sheesh...and here I thought only Sakura wanted me as her dress-up doll...but..." Asagi blushed beautifully, looking off to the side, doing her best to avoid those beautiful, happy, loving eyes of Asuka. She pouted slightly.

"...haaah...Ok, Ok. Asuka, you win. Let's go get changed." Asagi isn't about to tell Asuka how her smile completely erodes her will. That would mean endless teasing.

Of course, Asuka's eyes would sparkle at the magnificent workout clothes Asagi is wearing: short, tight spats, black tank top and running shoes. Asagi lets out a soft sigh and a sweat drop. Living with Asuka is great, but she's also having to deal with her true self: her flirtatious self.

A few hours of jogging out in the hot sun, getting those calories burned and a good fresh air, they stop for a drink. While sitting on a bench by the sidewalk, Asagi turns toward another female duo.

One is absolutely taller than the other girl, probably like a mother to her, with honey blonde curls, a yellow sweatshirt, purple skirt and black stockings on her legs with black high heels. Her companion, whose hand she's holding, is a petite girl with long dark hair, an eye patch on her left eye, wearing a pink shirt, blue skirt, white thigh-high socks and red sneakers. It seems that the honey-blonde one is getting frisky with the little one over there.

"H-Haruka-sama!" The little one cries. "I don't know what you're thinking, but this is a VERY bad time to be doing this!"

"Doing...what, Mirai-chan~?" the honey-blonde winks. "Doing it...here? Or there~?" She touches some places that she really shouldn't out in public, making the petite girl shriek.

"Stooooop! I wanna go home!"

Asuka grins and scoots closer to her mentor. "They're having fun. Why don't we do the same~?"

"E-eh!? N-no way!" Asagi stands up, clutching her cold bottle to her chest. "I don't want to be the same as those two over there!"

Asuka grins, standing up as well. "Awww, come on, Asagi-san. You know you want it~"

"Not at a time or place like this! I'm going home!" With that, Asagi uses her ninja speed to hurry home, but unfortunately...Asuka uses the same tactic...and if that wasn't enough, that night, Asagi and Asuka go crazy in bed anyways.

**Later**

"Haaaah...finally~!" Sakura runs toward the open beach, raising her arms happily. "The beach! The long awaited beach trip is finally here~!"

Asagi follows with her student following her after they exit and lock their car's door. Sakura's plan was to have the three of them go on a beach trip and there is more to come in just a second. Sakura hands her big sister a white bag.

"Here, Onee-chan~!" she says. "Let's go get changed right now~!"

"O-okay..." Asagi still has a bad feeling about this. She glances over at Asuka, who has sparkles in her eyes while putting her robo-hands to her cheeks. "Ugh...this is going to be a long day…"

The Taimanins head towards the changing rooms, head toward each of the stalls, close them and then get changed. However, once Asagi takes the swimsuit out of the bag, she sweat drops yet again at the design.

It's nothing more than a sheer-white, transparent one-piece swimsuit. When she puts it on, it feels really tight on her body and her large breasts aren't helping the situation. It feels like they are ready to pop out any second, the cloth above her nipples is dangerously thin and it's also _really _high cut on the hips, completely showing her waist plus the swimsuit is completely backless. It feels much _too_ revealing to her.

As for Asuka, she's wearing a pink frilly, two-piece bikini and Sakura is wearing a yellow two-piece that's small on her, with really small panties and cups on the bra that are dangerously small as well.

The three Taimanins come out of the stalls to reveal what they are wearing to each other. Sakura almost gets a nosebleed...and in fact, she fails to resist it just shamelessly nosebleeds, and Asuka's eyes sparkle once again at seeing her mentor in a swimsuit_that_ skimpyand small.

"Asagi-san! You're simply divine~!" She goes in and hugs Asagi tightly.

"EEK! Get off! Your arms are cold!" she squeaks.

"Ehehehe...just as planned~" Sakura rubs her chin with a sly grin..unknowingly smearing her nasal blood there.

"What!? Y-you mean, YOU bought this swimsuit, just for me!?"

"Mm-hmm! I knew it would suit you well~!"

"I-it doesn't!" Asagi goes into chibi-mode and waves her arms frantically while Chibi-Asuka keeps a tight grip on her.

After the silly shenanigans, the Taimanin trio comes out and heads towards the beach. They set up the materials after picking a nice spot. They then take turns putting sun screen on each other, first Asuka putting the lotion on Asagi, then Asagi doing Sakura and finally, Asagi doing the favor for Asuka, though it's just her middle since her limbs are bionic and don't get sunburnt.

It took only a half hour, relishing the soft touches, playful gropes and loving compliments of their skin, they stand up to run toward the ocean. The three Taimanins start to have a Splash War on each other for fun, laughing as they go along.

Fortunately for Asuka, of course, her bionic limbs are completely waterproof, so she easily has as much fun as her companions.

Asagi hasn't been this happy in a long time. Maybe Sakura is right. Going somewhere together as a "family" might have been the trick to cheer her up.

After having a bit of fun splashing each other, they decide to walk along the water as they observe those around them; Children having fun, adults talking and the seagulls flying around, making noise.

It's such a beautiful day to be doing this.

And then, the three Taimanins are starving. They head over toward their beach spot to open up the beach basket they brought with. But first, Sakura takes out three glasses they brought from home and a bottle of juice.

"Onee-chan," she says. "I would like to propose a toast."

"Eh? What for?" Asagi asks.

"You'll see. Hold on just a minute." Sakura pours the drink and then turns around to secretly put some..."spice"...in there, something of her own making, and she then hands the glass to her older sister. She hands another drink to Asuka and then pours some for herself.

"To our new family. To those who will watch over us from above, and to Asuka-chan, who has been living with us for a while."

"Awww, that's so sweet~" Asuka says, smiling.

"KAMPAI~!" the three of them clink glasses and take a sip.

However, Sakura just eyes her older sister as she _pretends_ to drink hers. Asuka, thanks to her ninja instincts, is quick to notice something is off, her eyes darting back and forth as she drinks from her glass.

The baby-blue of Sakura's eyes meets the ocean-blue of Asuka's gaze as the ginger and brunette lower their glasses. Sakura only smirks. It's not a smile nor a grin. It's a smirk. It's a shameless smirk that Asuka gets a bad, bad feeling from.

"Haaah, I needed that, I think...my goodness," Asagi sighs with satisfaction after she downs the drink in one go, she smiles as she looks at her little sister and star pupil and girlfriend.

"What's wrong? Asuka, you look a bit upset. Is it because of some people looking at your bionic limbs?" Asagi tilts her head, her dark blue mane shifting and caressing her cheek and shoulder with the motion. The older woman scoots close to Asuka, leaning in to gently cup her cheek and give the pink and purple of her bionic thigh a squeeze that sends a nice shiver up and down Asuka's magnificent body.

Sure, there's no real flesh there, but her bionics do come very, very close, even if simulated, to the real thing.

"A-Ah...n-no, Asagi-san...it's...it's nothing...I just, something is nagging at me. I have to talk to your sister about it and a-ah...Asagi-san...?" Asuka gives off a sweet, precious little moan as she feels Asagi give her thigh a stronger, better squeeze along with a caress and move up, grope dangerously close to her exquisite behind.

"O-Oh sorry~ Sorry, Asuka...I just couldn't help myself...you're quite...beautiful in that swimsuit...your bikini is so cute...and looks like it come undone down below...with just a little pull on those side-tie strings...hehee..." Asagi is blushing oh so hotly, her smile is slightly turning into a grin. Her eyes are dangerously dark, her emerald eyes at least two shades darker...with something.

Asuka shoots a completely unamused glare to Sakura, who just whistles innocently and continues to smirk.

"Girls...isn't it a little...a little too hot...? The day's hot...but...my goodness...? I, I, ah...ooouuu...feel kind of..." Asagi utters mostly to herself. She shifts this way and that on the ladies' big towel. She rubs her thighs together, she fiddles with her forearms against the sides of her swimsuit-clad breasts, gasping and cooing oh so softly as her forearms brush against the exposed halves of them, and Sakura and Asuka look with excitement and mortification and shock, respectively, at the way that Asagi's big, puffy nipples begin to become hard and poke oh so lewdly against the cloth of her swimsuit.

"G-Girls...hooh my head's...mmmm...ooouuu...~" Asagi clutches the side of her head and moans, feeling a whole-body shiver go through her as she stands up from their towel.

"Girls, Sakura, Asuka, s-sorry, I have to...I'll just go to the shower stalls real quick, Ok? I...I think I could use a very cold shower right now...I'll be back, Ok? Excuse me!" And Asagi tries not to run off but instead settles into an awkward jog, an arm under her swimsuit-clad breasts and the other grabbing at the edge of the that's wedged oh so sweetly into her butt.

It is only after Asagi has left their vicinity and field of vision that Asuka turns to Sakura, fighting off the urge not to strangle the precious little sister of her mentor and girlfriend.

"Sakura-san. You did something, didn't you?! You did something!" Asuka glares at the younger Igawa and Sakura idly moves her ring finger along the edge of the polymer glass she brought from their home, the vessel still containing the drink with her "concoction".

"Yup. I did. I did, Asuka-chan. Don't worry. Your glass isn't spiked. I only spiked Onee-chan and my own drink here." Sakura grins at the look on Asuka's face, a look of shock, confusion and disbelief all rolled into one.

"H-Haah? Ok? What gives, Sakura-san?" Asuka scratches the side of her head.

"What did you think I was working on all week in my room on, hm? I was perfecting this wonderful little concoction. It's just a little aphrodisiac I learned about on pure accident!" Sakura reveals with no small degree of pride.

"I'm no chemistry expert, but I'd say it worked wonders~ Onee-chan will soon be ripe for the picking..." Sakura then turned back to Asuka, and then she leans in closer. The younger Igawa reminds the bionic brunette of a playful kitten on her approach, the way Sakura's magnificent, wide hips sway this way and that as she moves on all fours closer to her housemate and fellow Taimanin on their towel.

"...S-Sakura...san...?" "Asuka-chan...y'know? I hear you two. I _hear_ the things you two do to each other, you and Onee-chan. I have wet dreams for days in-between you two's sessions...and I feel like you two are having way~too much without me," Sakura sits across from Asuka, calves spread to her sides, glass of spiked drink in one hand and the other gently seizing Asuka's pink-and-purple own.

Those big, beautiful baby-blue eyes of Sakura's...Asuka can't look away, and the pouty look on her face only compells the brunette.

"I _want_ in, Asuka-chan...I want in...with you and Onee-chan. I know I play around with you two a lot...but that's because I just want to give you two my love if only in small doses. So..." Sakura's smile is now honest and cute, the girl raising her glass and holding it between her and Asuka's bikini-clad breasts.

"I just needed a push...for both you two and myself~" Sakura's smile dazzles Asuka, head tilt, closed eyes and blushing cheeks and while the youngest Igawa sister and Asuka are busy with a confession of both deed and feelings...the elder sister is rather worse for wear, in a manner of speaking.

Asagi is inside one of the shower stalls, masturbating her heart out, letting out loud moans as she rubs and fingers her pussy, sometimes moving a hand up to grab and squeeze and knead her enormous breasts.

She doesn't know why or how this happened, but she cannot stop...nor will she stop touching herself. Nor does she want to. It actually feels good, it feels so good, but...she wants _more_ than just fingers. Something a bit more..._thick, __meaty, alive,_ so to speak. However, she cannot find anything that's worth fitting inside her pussy in this shower stall.

"Ohhhh...ahhhhh~!" Asagi's sweet usual voice turns to high pitched moans as she keeps touching herself. "I can't...I can't stop...! I just can't!"

Unbeknownst to Asagi, a trio of manly men just so happen to be walking by right outside the shower stalls, when they hear loud moans coming from the other side of the door. In fact, they are so loud that it makes them panic, making them think that someone is mind-numbing pain. One of them bangs on the door after learning it's locked.

"H-hey!" he says. "Is everything okay in there? Are you in pain!?"

There is a pause, the men look back and forth at each other with worried looks, then the door gets unlocked, swings open...and reveals a super hot, dark bluenette woman. She's licking pussy juices from her index, middle and ring fingers while putting her other hand on her wet thigh as the even more of her womanly juices drip down her legs.

She has this lewd look on her face and her nipples are exposed from the top of her swimsuit, causing the men to immediately get hard.

"U-ummm...m-miss?" one of the men say. "Can we help you out?"

"Mmmm~" Asagi moans softly as she continues rubbing herself. "Yeeeesss...please, boys. Help me out here! I want...I want..._YOU!"_

"HUUUUUH!?" The boys are in complete shock as she lets them in...or more like pulls them in, one by the lips via a deep kiss and the other two by their throbbing bulges on their suddenly-too-tight speedos, and then she shuts the door afterwards...but there's no sound of the door locking.

The boys have no idea they are in for a very sexy, fun,_exhausting_time.

**Meanwhile**

Sakura and Asuka are hugging, on their knees, arms wrapped around one another and swapping beautiful, heartracing, crotch-throb-inducing kisses like there's no tomorrow, far from what is appropiate at a public beach...until the ginger gasps, pulling away from the kiss with her brunette Taimanin companion, and looks around.

"Ah! My Taimanin Senses are tingling!" she says, baby-blue eyes wide.

Asuka deadpans. "What, are you Spider Woman or something?"

"No! I-I think Onee-chan's been gone a long time!"

"...You don't say?" Asuka deadpans and then, sighs and extricates herself from Sakura's embrace. "You did something to her, so we must find her right now."

"Right!" Sakura jumps to her feet with fists pumped. "I know EXACTLY where to look! Come, Asuka-chan~!"

Grabbing her robotic hand, which feels cold but soft to her, she and Asuka start to run toward the shower stalls and once there, they bang on the door. It's not that hard to search for Asagi since Sakura claims to have her "Taimanin Senses" turned on.

...that, and they just need to follow the smell of woman in heat.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Are you in there!?" she calls. "Are you okay!?"

"Asagi-san!" Asuka bangs on the door too, not noticing that it's completely unlocked. "I'm going in if you don't answer in the next 5...seconds...oh, my...GOD..." The door opens, just like that, and it reveals a trio of men slumped over on the floor of the stall, completely passed out, completely exhausted...and with huge smiles on their pale faces, their dicks just limp, utterly spent.

Asagi herself has cum all over herself as well. She sits on her calves on the floor of the stall, a firm, lewd smile on her semen-coated lips, her tongue poking out to lick the protein-rich man-cream off and then, she scrapes some more off her body to get lick her fingers clean.

"Mmm...that was_so_ muchfun~" she moans sweetly. "These boys were behaving so well~"

"A-Asagi-san?" Asuka reaches a hand out, but the elder Taimanin takes her hands in hers with a smile on her face, stroking her fingers.

"But...perhaps they are not enough~"

"Huh?" Asuka tilts her head in confusion.

"I want more~" Asagi pleads. "Sakura...Asuka...please help me feel a lot better!"

Sakura gives a thumbs up with a wink, Asuka letting out a sigh.

"If it's for you, Asagi-san..." she says softly, glancing at Sakura.

"Great! Let's get Onee-chan all cleaned up first~!"

Thus, the three Taimanin ladies close and lock the door to the shower stall. Sakura starts the shower water and the three women let off sweet sighs of relief as the refreshing, cold water sprinkles on to them from above and Asagi is quick to hug Asuka and begin to softly hump her, with the bluenette giving off the sweetest moans and puffs of air into the bionic brunette's ear.

"Asuka...Asuka... oh _Asuka...~"_ The girl in Asagi's passionate embrace, the one getting humped from the front by her beloved mentor, can't help but let out precious moans of her own as the warmth of her older girlfriend begins to get to her, the aphrodisiac she shared with Sakura just prior truly beginning to course through her magnificent, enhanced body.

"D'awwwwww...~" Sakura coos from the side, taking her sweet time in getting her white swimsuit-clad big sister all clean, taking her time and indulging in moving her hands along the woman's adult movie star-like body, cleansing her of the semen from the young men that Asagi sucked and fucked dry...and who are still completely passed out on the floor of the shower stall they are bathing in.

Eventually, Asagi is as good as new, completely clean of man-juice, yet her pussy is still very much dripping with her womanly essence and further staining the crotch of her swimsuit.

Asagi's curves mash and mold against Asuka's and Sakura can't help but give herself a little rub, a soft fondle to her own soaked folds as she looks at this beauty, the beauty of her beloved Onee-chan making out with Asuka, moaning in-between kisses as the bluenette and brunette women hold each other by the ass and grind against each other's thighs, getting off on both the slick wetness of their pussies, the softness of their thighs and the friction against their swimsuits.

"C'mon, Onee-chan, Asuka-chan. Let's go, let's go~ I know a place. Let's go _crazy_ there, Ok?" Sakura moves in to hug her humping Taimanin comrades and she relishes in the looks that the two give her.

They all share a nod and together, they step out of the shower stall with the door almost falling off its hinges with the force, and the three women take off in a soaked and bikini-clad and horny ninja run that sees them headed to the small town that sits beyond the beach.

This is a small, humble beach-side town, but the booming business of love hotels has just recently knocked on the opportunity here.

A cute pink-haired girl with gorgeous, exotic red eyes sits at the reception desk, and she isn't even done putting down the magazine she had been reading, "Moo Monthly", to receive the hotel's latest visitors...before there's a complete blur of motion that zooms past her and up the stairs (the elevators had yet to be installed, this love hotel was built so recently)...and then, the poor dear almost feels her heart stop when she realizes...a kunai just short of shaved her side-ponytail right off as it was embedded on the marble wall behind her.

"...n-ninjas...could they actually be real...?" She utters and grabs the throwing weapon, reading the note tied to the grip: "We'll pay for the room in the morning...huh...Oh my...~" The girl places the kunai away in one of the desk's drawers and idly rubs her chin, with a little smile forming on her lips.

"Mmmm...secret ninjas of love...? Ooouuu I should call Marie and my...no, _our~_ Masters and invite them here..." The pinkette giggles to herself and goes back to reading her magazine about all things cow. "...ooohhh, a cow-print bikini! That's even more perfect! They're gonna love it~!"

And while the horny pinkette employee at the reception desk is busy fantasizing about her petite beloved and two big, manly, loving Masters...up in the nearest vacant room, the door gets slammed open and then, slammed back shut and locked as hands touch, grope, caress and fondle everywhere; skin, swimsuit cloth, bionics, and lips meet over and over again in a blurry haze of kisses.

The bed beckons the three women. It's enormous, fit for at least six people, the sheets a passion-red with pink pillows. The three women that will occupy this bed for the good next few...or many hours, who knows? all flop down the soft covers and they do their best not to rip each other's swimsuits right off.

After all, they literally just ninja ran from the beach to here with no spare clothes, so their swimsuits need to stay in one piece if they want to get out of his love hotel clothed later on.

Of course, the ladies do manage to somehow slow down, take it easy, and they relish and indulge in every second of the process of stripping each other of their bikinis and one-piece swimsuit, each woman sighing with relief as their skin became freed of the confines of cloth.

Now nude, Asagi turns to her student, embracing her by wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her close. They gaze into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Asagi-san..." she whispers. "I..."

"Don't worry~" the dark bluenette says. "You can do whatever you want to me."

Sakura rubs her chin in thought. "Actually...why don't you both spread your legs? I can do all the work for you both~"

"Sakura-san...can you really do that?" Asuka says in surprise.

"Of course~! I treated you two to a beach trip and then took you to a hotel. Now let me do the honors of starting you two off, okay~?"

Asagi and Asuka exchange looks. The dark bluenette nods in approval right away and Asuka looks back at the grinning Sakura.

"As you wish."

With that, the two Taimanins make themselves comfortable and sit side by side, spreading their legs as far as they can for the little Igawa to see and register their fine pussies.

She licks her lips and flexes her fingers, grinning. She uses those fingers to rub them a little, making the two let out soft moans. Asuka jerks her head back when Sakura's fingers dig into her pussy as well as Asagi's, the bluenette doing the same as her darling pupil.

The ginger smiles in satisfaction while touching her two most favorite girls in the world. For Asuka and Asagi, it feels so good. They don't want her to stop and they wiggle their hips a bit, just begging the youngest girl to do more to them. Sakura grins and moves her fingers a little faster to get things going, curls the digits inside them just so, strokes and caresses those sweet spots to make more beautiful moans come out of both of them.

Sakura enjoys this for a little while longer until the two women she's inside of are at their limit.

"S-Sakura-san...I'm cumming...!" Asuka cries.

"M-Me too! Let's cum together, Asuka!"

"A-alright! Together!"

Sakura grins as she moves her fingers faster and harder, strokes their inner depths ever harder and even better...until they have reached their limit. Asuka and Asagi jerk their heads back, screaming in pleasure as love juices squirt from their pussies onto the sheets and Sakura's incredibly skilled fingers.

They pant in exhaustion, but Asagi sits up for a bit as she turns to Sakura, who beckons her over.

"Onee-chan, let Asuka-chan have this~" she hands her a drink. "Go on~"

"Alright, Sakura, as you wish~" She takes a big sip and then cups Asuka's cheeks to pull her close.

"Asagi-san...mmmph!" Before she can do anything, Asagi locks lips with hers and can feel some liquid go down her throat. She swallows it in an instant and pulls back. "A-Asagi-san...what did...!?"

"Ehehe! I brought my little drug with me if you two didn't know~" Sakura holds up her remaining concoction. "Just so that YOU can feel the same way as Onee-chan did~"

"Sakura-san...y-you..." Asuka can feel her body trembling. She is in heat almost immediately, seconds after downing the drink and she_ needs _to feel good right now.

Asagi grins and licks her lips seductively as she crawls over to her precious student. "Feeling it, Asuka?"

"I can feel it...I feel the need to be touched...!" Asuka cries out.

"Then, I'll grant your wish~" Asagi pins her to the bed and kisses her passionately before pulling away. She admires the fact that, with her bionic limbs intact and no clothes on whatsoever, Asuka looks like she is wearing thigh-high boots and elbow gloves. She grins and leans down to fondle her breast and finger her pussy at the same time.

"Mmmm...these knockers of yours~" she coos as she licks and gives little sucks and nibbles to her nipples. "They're so pretty. Only for me to fondle and see, Asuka~"

"Aiiiii...eeee...A-Asagi-saaaaaan!" Asuka's moans become super high-pitched and cute, the most cutest moans Sakura and Asagi have ever heard.

Asagi wraps her lips firmly around a nipple and sucks on it hard, pulls at it with just her lips, then pulls those lips away to lavish the hard, aching peak with attention from her tongue, drawing lazy circles around the areola and then, goes back to sucking on the bud. Meanwhile, Asagi's fingers don't stay idle between Asuka's bionic legs, far from it.

She runs her middle finger down the glistening slit, then caresses the fleshy folds with her ring and index fingers as a tease for the eventual entry, and then Asagi grins against Asuka's tit flesh and the brunette's eyes widen.

"E-Eee-iiii! A-Asagi-saaan~!" She gives off an absolutely adorable squeal combined with a moan as the dark bluenette slides not one, not two, but three fingers into Asuka's waiting snatch all in one fell swoop, burying her fingers up to the knuckles into the girl.

Asuka's bionic leg gives a jerk, twitches and spreads, the girl looking off and away from Asagi's loving green eyes, embarrassed at the almost on-instinct motion of spreading herself wide open for her beloved and mentor.

Asagi smiles and leans in to give Asuka a deep, passionate, moans-and-tongue laden kiss while as she gets her fingers further to work and starts to pump them in and out of Asuka's soaked pussy, the fleshy walls releasing and welcoming the digits back in with each pump.

"Mmm...mmmchu...you're so cute...mmm...Asuka... Asuka...!" Asagi herself can hardly believe she could speak with a voice like this as she gets lost in the eyes of Asuka, the melodic, adorable moans, gasps, little squeals, a loud cry here and there.

While Asagi lies on her side, breast to breast with Asuka as she kisses and fingers her, Sakura herself is panting, gasping, moaning oh so sweetly as she looks on, her baby-blue eyes looking everywhere, undecided on where to focus.

Asagi and Asuka's beautiful, blushing faces joined in kiss after kiss? The brunette's enormous, heaving breasts and nipples standing at attention? Her perfect tummy with a hint of abs? Her pussy being worked gloriously by her Onee-chan? Sakura can't decide but she knows that just her own fingers, knuckle deep in her cooze and fingers fiddling with her clit just won't do.

The little Igawa sister moves in on all fours and she rests on her side partially on top of Asuka, the ginger now with Asuka's cool, smooth bionic thigh between her legs, the point of the knee just barely touching Sakura's soaked pussy, whose juices drip on Asuka's leg.

"Ahhh...mmmchu...Sakura-san...oh God...~!" Asuka coos and then, she somehow wills her lips away from Asagi and moves them to claim Sakura's own as the ginger presents her flawless face to Asuka.

Asagi's pussy throbs and she moans as she watches her beloved star pupil kiss her little sister, marveling at the beauty in proud display before her. This only encourages Asagi to move her fingers in and out of Asuka ever faster, ever harder, now adding her thumb to the equation to tweak and push on Asuka's clit like a pleasure button, making the brunette moan into her kiss with Sakura.

And all the while, Sakura herself has own huge breasts squished against Asuka's, their titty flesh mashing oh so beautifully, their hard nipples leaving warmth in their trail as they grinded and rubbed their chests together, and most importantly, Sakura seems quite intent on getting herself off via humping and grinding into Asuka's bent leg, the smooth and delightfully cool synthetic material making for the most wonderful contrast with Sakura's hot pussy.

"Yeeess...oh my God...this is so beautiful, you two are so beautiful...c'mon, Asuka, my dear...cum for me, cum with my baby sis...~" Asagi moves her lips from Asuka's neck, jaw and cheek to her ear to further encourage her, coo sweet nothings in her ear as the pleasure escalated between Asuka and Sakura, Asagi happily taking a backseat to watch this unfold.

"Mmm~! Mmmhmmm! Mmmchu...Asuka-chan...Onee-chan...! Onee-chan! C'mere!" And then, Asuka's eyes go comically wide and then, go half-closed as she cums.

Asuka cums from both the feeling of Asagi making the most wonderful "come hither" motions in her pussy with her fingers, brushing that sweet spot repeatedly...as well as from the sheer, raw visual stimulation of Sakura grabbing her big sister by the tit and pulling her in for a deep and moans-and-tongue laden kiss right in Asuka's face.

Sakura follows soon after, rubbing and grinding ever harder and faster against Asuka's leg, the friction being close to non-existent with the "lubrication" of Sakura's womanly fluids coating the bionic thigh and one good jerk of her hips, Sakura's clit and labia meet cool metal just so and the ginger lets off a beautiful cry of release right in Asagi and Asuka's faces.

Then, after a short, blissful break, Sakura, the more "lucid" of the threesome, lovingly caresses her big sister's dark blue mane as she shares a softer, more loving kiss with her.

"Mmm...Onee-chan..." "Sakura...mmmchu..." The Igawa sisters relish in their incestuous kiss, with Asuka's pussy getting ever wetter, her love juices dripping to the sheets below as she moves and rests on her side. "W-Whoa...my God...Asagi-san...Sakura-san..." She utters in sheer awe and wonder.

Once the three get their breath back, they gaze into each other's eyes, looking back and forth at the other. Sakura puts her hands on her beloveds' shoulders.

"Girls...let's...let's finish this~" she pants. "Just finish it with a bang. Would you do it with me?"

"Ahhhh...yes...!" Asagi nods in approval right away. "What about you, Asuka?"

The brunette nods as well. "If you're doing it, I'm doing it too."

Sakura smiles and nods. "Excellent! Alright, let's do this~"

The three lie down for a moment on the bed to get more comfortable. With a little help, they get each other to form a triangle-like shape as they rest on their sides, forming a breath-takingly beautiful "daisy chain" position.

Asuka grips her mentor's butt cheeks while Asagi grabs Sakura's and the ginger does the same with Asuka's. They hold out their tongues and start licking off their sopping-wet pussies.

Their moans are muffled a bit from their faces being buried between the other's legs that spread to give them more, better room.

Asagi grips Sakura's butt cheeks, burying her face in there and wiggling her tongue around like crazy to search for several spots, making the ginger squeal a little by her skill and excitement there. However, Asagi can feel Asuka's tongue and mouth suck on her pussy repeatedly as if she were actually humping her, but with her tongue instead. And lastly, Sakura uses her tongue to go as deep inside Asuka's pussy as possible to get a feel for her insides. The brunette lets out an adorable moan all the while having her face humping Asagi back and forth between the butt cheeks.

The three of them let out several moans of pleasure, enjoying each and every bit of their love juices as possible. They want to finish this strong, so they keep on going, faster, harder, with even more gusto and enthusiasm even as they are each about to each their limit.

They shut their eyes tightly, trying to hold back just a bit longer until they have fully reached their limit. Once they go all-out and eat away at each other's pussies strong and sloppy, they have a glorious, simultaneous climax that has them squirting love juices, hard, all over each other's faces.

It's so good that they go limp, panting in exhaustion for a while. Asagi weakly looks up at her student and then her little sister with a weak smile on her face, a gorgeous, mature face full of love juices.

Together, the three Taimanin in love, their bond stronger than it has ever been, share some leisurely, lazy kisses. There's not a single hurry in the world. They take their time, they take it easy.

They kiss softly, they gently caress each other, helping one another come down from their euphoric high into a wonderful, soothing afterglow that sees the three women still on the bed, covered in sweat and womanly essence, all resting and cuddled and snuggling together: Asagi in the middle, Asuka wrapping her arms and pressing her beloved and mentor's right arm to her bosom, and Sakura to her left, partially on top of her Onee-chan, cheek resting on Asagi's breast and leg draped over her hip.

"Haaah...Sakura...you're a fiend, you...~" Asagi gently scolds her little sister, all the rush that was today coming back around, the oldest of the trio just about to succumb to sleep.

"But...Sakura-san's shenanigans...led us to here...mmm...this was...magical..." Asuka is no better than her beloved mentor, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"It absolutely...mmm...haaaah...it was...it absolutely was...I've wanted and needed this for so long...oh Onee-chan, Asuka-chan...haaah~" Sakura herself wishes she could be better off, but no such luck. She's a whisper away from sleep as well.

"Best...beach trip...ever...~ I love you two...I really...truly do..." Asagi and her sister and lovers all share the last giggle of the day, Sakura and Asuka kiss Asagi on both cheeks and the three Taimanin maidens fall asleep, complete lights out, all bathed in each other's warmth and that of the light of the sun setting upon the sea that saw this entire misadventure begin.

**~The End~**

**Major Mikey l****eans back in his comfy ol' reliable armchair, letting off an slightly~exaggeraed sigh of both dismay and relief **I can hardly believe it, Yuri-chan~I can hardly believe it~ *O*

**Yuri-chan: **I so agree, Mikey~ Been a very long time since the last "Taimanin" fic we did together.

**Major Mikey: **Indeed, it has, indeed it has, Yuri-chan. And this one? This one completely blows that first one out of the water~! XD Like, my goodness, I almost~feel dirty, having written this! LOL Almost~

**Yuri-chan:** But it's a great feeling, right~? I myself enjoyed writing this. Anyways, hope everyone else enjoyed reading this story as much as we did writing it.

**Major Mikey:** Mmhmm, mmhmm~ And also, also. Asagi here? Her little...sexy misadventure~with those clueless beach boys in that shower stall? Weeeellll...let's just say that's...a taste, eh~of a spin-off that I will write solo. ;D Sooo, if you want to know what exactly happened in that shower stall...well, you'll see, or read, in due time~

**Yuri-chan:** Whenever that may be. XD Just stay tuned.

**Major Mikey:** ...whenever that may be, indeed. :P Also, little shoutout to whoever guesses the li'l cameo of a certain pink-haired, busty cutie from a certain fighting game franchise that played the little role of Receptionist-chan. ;D

**Yuri-chan:** Mm-hmm! Anyone who figures that out will get a cyber cookie~ hehe!

**Major Mikey:** Indeed~ Ok, now, that~is enough rambling from us, fellas and girls and perverts alike. :3 Thanks for reading and seeya'll next story, wherever, whenever, by whoever it is~

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

**Yuri-chan:** Have a nice day~


End file.
